


Cupcakes and Motor Oil

by Erikapell



Category: Jughead and Betty, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: she was Sugary sweet mixed with just the right amount of hard work and sunshine.





	

"It's not possible. I must be losing my mind, I'm gonna blame this on Veronica, she forced me to read that damn Nicholas sparks book and now I notice everything!" Jughead slammed his tray down on the table across from Kevins. 

"Well good afternoon to you too Jughead, lovely weather we're having?" Kevin smirked at his clearly frustrated, moody friend. Jughead and he had become fairly close these last few months, they confided in each other and Kevin appreciated jugheads natural tolerance more than he could explain. 

"It's ridiculous kev, have you smelt her? Just ridiculous." Jughead mumbled over a mouthful of chips. Kevin raised a brow "I'm sorry who are you smelling and why is it ridiculous?" 

Jughead shook his head "Betty! Come on dude keep up." Rolling his eyes Kevin nodded in mock seriousness "oh yes of course, Betty. We were talking about how she smells?" 

"Not smells, Like smells bad, she smells amazing. Like freshly whipped frosting and lemon bars, and before you say it's because she bakes, it's not. She ALWAYS smells like that. It's crazy." 

"What's crazy?" 

Both boys whipped around at the sound of the voice. Sure enough it was the girl in question, followed closely by Veronica and Cheryl.

Jughead stuttered slightly "uhh.. nothing, we were just talking about that chemistry test we just took.. it was crazy hard." He trailed off rubbing his neck. Kevin just smiled "oh yeah crazzzzy hard."  
Suddenly Veronica interrupted "we have a chemistry test today?! Shit." 

Betty laughed and took her place next to Jughead, gently nudging him over, her hair fell over her neck and he was instantly assaulted with her smell, the warm sugary scent that was purely Betty. He closed his eyes and leaned down slightly. It was ridiculous how she could smell just like a lemon cupcake and not even realize it. 

Meanwhile Betty was taking in the handsomely rugged boy to her right, he looked good, a little frazzled but that part of his appeal. The messy flannel and wavy dark locks all brought together by his incredibly sexy suspenders hanging low on his hips. She had always thought she was into the all American type of guy but that was before she fell for jughead, sniffing gently she smiled at his familiar scent. He smelt like fresh grass and her favorite cologne. 

"Are you two okay, you both look mental right now?" The pairs eyes opened and stared at Cheryl as she fixed them with the weirdest look.  
Blushing pink Betty turned to look at Jughead, who was rubbing his neck nervously. "I think they're smelling each other?" Veronica questioned with a confused smile. 

Jughead opened his mouth first "what? Smelling? No! That's weird of course not." 

Betty giggled "I was, I like the way he smells. Sue me." Then she dug into her salad, leaving Jughead slack jawed as their friends laughed. Suddenly Archie had joined the table and the conversation turned to his music. 

Glancing down at Betty, he bit his lip and tapped her gently on the shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled "whatsup?" 

"I ..was... smelling you." She laughed and urged him to continue. " I just don't get how you always smell so good, you can perform a whole hour long cheerleading routine and still smell like buttercream. It's ridiculous." 

She giggled then and beamed at him "come over today after school, im leaving early be at my house at three, Youre in for a surprise." 

Had she just asked him to come to her place? No way he was missing that opportunity, he just nodded.

"Everything okay?" They looked up to see Archie shooting them a slight glare 

"Peachy" Jughead responded as Betty just smiled and nodded.

"Anything I can help with?" 

Betty shook her head before Archie could answer  
"Sorry arch, I invited Jughead over after school, it's just gonna be us two." 

Jughead watched his former best friends jaw clench in what was presumably anger or maybe.. jealousy? 

"I was thinking we could all go to pops after school, together?" He suggested quickly.

"You heard her, me and Betty are out. Maybe next time." Jughead said staring his friend directly in the eyes, as soon as Archie opened his mouth to respond, the last period bell rang, sending all the teens on their way

"See you later?" Betty asked turning to head out the front doors

"See you soon" Jughead answered with a smile. 

Last period dragged on for what felt like hours. Jughead wanted to go, he wanted to see what Betty had to show him. The anticipation was killing him. As soon as he was dismissed, he grabbed his bag and started the short walk to the coopers.  
Just as his hand went to knock on the door, Betty had swung it open and was dragging him by the hands, into her garage.  
"Hey bets, what's going o.." he was cut off when Betty pulled him into her. She quickly shoved his face into her neck and he nearly passed out, dropping his hands to her waist to steady himself

"Betty! What are you..?" He tried to question her but she just kept moving her neck and he instantly felt his jeans get tighter, he was pushed right against her chest, her tiny hands in his hair keeping his head down and his lips were inches away from her skin. Lord help him. 

"What do I smell like now?" She asked, arching her back so he had more room to explore.

Oh. That's what was happening. Well he saw his chance and he took it. Bringing his finger tips to turn her neck gently he pressed his nose into the soft skin, the frosting and lemon was still there but it was mixed with the slight sting of motor oil, he assumed she had been working on the car in her garage, if anything it made her smell even better.  
"Motor oil." He said pulling just slightly 

She beamed at him "see, I don't always smell like sugar sometimes I.." she was quickly cut off and breathed out a gasp when she felt his tongue gently lock the skin of her neck.

"Still tastes like sugar" he smirked his temporary confidence still strong. 

 

She blinked at him and for a second it was stone c old silent. He was starting to regret his decision, when suddenly her lips were on his and she was pushing him up against the workbench. He responded quickly gripping her by the thighs and gently dropping her on top of the table. 

They kissed for what felt like hours and if he thought she smelt amazing, the way she tasted was from another planet. 

Suddenly the sound of a horn outside broke them apart. They were both panting and staring at each other'. Jughead gently helped her down from the bench and took her hand in his. 

"Wanna come in for lemon bars, i made them fresh this morning." Betty grinned 

Oh god, this girl was gonna be the death of him.


End file.
